1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, a method, and a magnetic resonance imaging system for shimming a B1 magnetic field, using a radio frequency (RF) transceiver coil and a RF receiver coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus that is a medical device using magnetic resonance (hereinafter referred to as MR) is a representative image diagnosis device whose significance has gradually increased. As a representative method of acquiring an MR image having a high definition and a high image quality, a multi-channel radio frequency (RF) transmitter system has been studied. The multi-channel RF transmitter system constitutes an RF antenna transmitting an independent RF signal via channels.
The multi-channel RF transmitter system is designed so that a multi-channel RF transmission coil effectively contributes to an uniformization of a B1 magnetic field. Also, energy of the B1 magnetic field generated by the multi-channel RF transmission coil is not absorbed by the human body.